The Taste
by ParkJungSoo
Summary: Hal baik dan hal buruk akan selalu terjadi pada diri kita , yang perlu diperhatikan adalah bagaimana cara kita menanggapinya . Karena semua hal yang terjadi pada diri kita adalah sebuah pembelajaran , Jangan pernah membenci karena itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin buruk. Maafkanlah dan terima semuanya dengan baik .


The Taste

Author : ParkJungSoo

Genre : Romance , Sad Ending

MainCast : Byun Baekhyun , Wu Yi Fan , Son Seungwan

Ada saatnya hidup terasa sangat menyebalkan dan melelahkan , disaat itulah kau akan pergi mencari hiburan atau melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan . Itulah yang aku lakukan sekarang dengan Earphone yang tak pernah terlepas dari telinga dan juga music dari ipod yang aku nyalakan dengan volume tertinggi . Pandangan tajam dengan bibir yang terus bergerak sudah menjadi hal yang biasa untukku , entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang ku , aku sudah tidak memperdulikannya lagi .

Disinilah aku di negara dimana setiap orang seolah memiliki wajah yang mirip , Aku pun terkadang bingung dengan pikiran orang yang mengubah bentuk wajah mereka . "Mempercantik diri" itulah yang sering mereka katakan . Aku tidak terlalu setuju dengan kata-kata itu , aku berpikir lebih baik menjadi jelek daripada harus memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan orang lain .

Byun BaekHyun itulah nama ku , kalian dapat memanggil ku Baek atau apapun yang kalian suka . Karena aku bahkan tidak perduli lagi dengan nama panggilan ku sendiri . Aku siswa terpandai di sekolah bisa dibilang hampir semua mata pelajaran aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna . Tapi sebaik apapun nilai akademik ku semua itu tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan cukup lama aku pun tiba di Sekolah Menengah Atas Kirin . Alasan kenapa aku tidak menggunakan kendaraan pribadi atau angkutan umum adalah , karena aku tidak ingin menyapa atau bertemu dengan orang-orang yang membuat hidupku menjadi terasa lebih buruk . Aku duduk di kursi paling belakang dan tak ada satupun murid yang menyapa atau berteman dengan ku .

Bukan mereka yang menjauhiku tapi aku yang menjauh dari mereka , aku ingin sendirian dengan musik dan diriku sendiri . Seperti biasa guru menjelaskan dan memberikan kami tugas , serta beberapa soal kuis atau biasa disebut ujian harian . Dan seperti biasa nilai milikku lah yang terbaik , hal itu di sambut baik oleh guru tapi tidak dengan teman-teman ku .

Mereka pikir karena nilai ujian ku yang selalu bagus membuat ku tidak ingin bergaul dengan mereka . Bukankah itu menyebalkan ? ,sudah sejak satu tahun terakhir mereka semua mulai berpikir seperti itu . Bel istirahat berbunyi semua murid di kelas mulai berhamburan keluar kelas , sedangkan aku duduk sendirian dengan earphone , musik yang menyala keras dan satu buah roti serta sebotol minuman penyegar .

Semua terasa sama saja bagiku , saat kau mulai bergaul dan mempercayai seseorang maka kau akan terluka oleh mereka . Itulah sebabnya aku tak akan pernah mempercayai siapapun lagi , karena rasanya di khianati itu sangat menyakitkan . Terlebih oleh mereka yang sangat kau cintai dan kau hargai .

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku bangun pagi dan berangkat ke sekolah sendirian . Puji tuhan sekolah ku tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah jadi aku memiliki alasan untuk menolak untuk di antar ke sekolah . "Awww" teriakku saat seseorang menabrakku dengan cukup keras yang membuat earphone ku terlepas dari tempatnya .

"dapatkah kau berhati-hati saat berjalan ?!" teriak pemuda tinggi dengan rambut blonde yang memiliki garis wajah cukup keras . Tak Kuperdulikan dirinya , yang kulakukan hanya mengambil earphone ku dan menaruhnya di tempat semula . " Hey ! are you hear me ?!" , Teriaknya seraya melepaskan earphone ku .

"Hey pria aneh , mintalah maaf kepadaku kau menabrakku tadi " , ucapnya dengan suara yang lantang . Namun apa peduli ku , lagi pula setahuku dia yang menabrakku bukan aku yang menabraknya . Kupasang kembali earphone ku dan mulai berjalan menjauhinya .

Tangan yang cukup kuat menggenggam pundakku , yang memaksaku untuk menghentikan langkahku . " Apa yang kau inginkan ? " ucapku datar tanpa ekspressi dan tanpa nada sedikitpun . "Mintalah maaf kepadaku , orang aneh ! " ucapnya tepat di depan wajahku . "Maaf" ucapku singkat dan langsung meninggalkannya .

Puji tuhan dia tidak mencegah ku untuk pergi , jika dia memperpanjang urusan ini maka aku akan sangat membenci orang itu . Seperti biasa guru masuk dan menerangkan pelajaran , namun kali ini aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi karena para siswi sedang bergossip dengan suara yang cukup mengganggu gendang telinga .

Aku bingung apa yang mereka banggakan atau tertawakan saat membicarakan kehidupan orang lain . Jika mereka yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan apakah mereka akan tertawa dan bangga seperti itu juga? , aku yakin mereka tidak akan melakukannya. Bel istirahat berbunyi semua murid berhamburan seperti biasa , dan seperti biasa aku tetap di dalam kelas .

Perutku berbunyi menandakan cacing – cacing dalam perutku sudah kelaparan , tapi bel pulang sekolah masih setengah jam lagi . Aku menyesal hari ini aku tidak membawa roti , setengah jam aku menahan lapar . Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi mungkin akulah yang paling merasa senang . Aku pergi ke caffe yang biasa aku kunjungi .

Secangkir kopi hitam dan 3 buah roti pesanan ku pun tiba , aku memakan satu persatu roti yang ada dan meminum kopi hitam sedikit demi sedikit . "Apakah lidahmu tidak mati rasa saat meminum kopi hitam yang pahit itu" ucap seorang pelayan yang selalu mencoba mengajakku berbincang setiap kali aku datang ke caffe ini . "Apa perdulimu , lakukan saja urusanmu dan jangan campuri urusanku " ucapku datar .

Ada apa dengan dunia ini kenapa banyak sekali orang yang senang mengusik hidup orang lain . Haruskah aku memakai earphone ku setiap saat ? , tidakkah mereka berfikir bahwa semua orang memiliki privasi ? , arghhh aku benci semua orang di dunia ini . Waktu terus bergulir hingga jam dinding pun menunjukan pukul 09.00 malam .

Sudah waktunya aku untuk pulang , dengan langkah lunglai aku meninggalkan caffe dengan aroma kopi yang khas . Ku telusuri jalan yang gelap dan mulai sepi ini , aku percepat langkahku aku tak ingin kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi . Sesampai di rumah aku langsung memasuki kamar dan tertidur.

Pagi ini aku bertemu dengan pria arrogant yang sangat menyebalkan itu lagi , dia mencoba mengimbangi langkahku yang memang sudah jauh meninggalkannya di belakang . Bibirnya terus saja berucap entah apa yang iya katakan , namun yang membuatku heran adalah apakah dia bodoh atau idiot . Tidak dapatkah dia melihat earphone yang menutupi seluruh telingaku ini ? .

Mungkin karena mulai kesal dengan ucapaannya yang tidak aku dengar satupun , tangannya yang panjang mulai memindahkan earphone yang menutupi telingaku dan membuatnya melingkar di leherku . "Apakah kau tidak mendengar perkataanku?" ucapnya dengan nada yang sama tingginya seperti kemarin. Aku hanya terdiam dan terus meneruskan langkahku.

"Hei cobalah katakan sesuatu kepadaku " ucapnya sedikit memaksa . "Berhentilah menggangguku" ucapku dengan tatapan tajam . Sudah kuduga orang ini tidak akan pernah berhenti berbicara walaupun aku memintanya dengan baik-baik . aku hanya mengatakan dua patah kata dan dia mengatakan ribuan kata .

Aku benci saat-saat seperti ini saat dimana aku harus mendengarkan ocehan orang yang bahkan aku sendiri pun tidak mengenalnya . Yang membuatku terkejut adalah ternyata dia satu sekolah dengan ku , hal itu terlihat dari seragam yang dia kenakan . Apakah dia tidak mengenalku ? , bahkan semua warga sekolah pun tahu aku adalah orang paling dingin yang pernah hidup di muka bumi ini .

Kami berpisah saat memasuki gerbang sekolah , untung saja kelasnya tidak searah dengan kelasku . Jam pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa hari-hari di sekolah memang sangat membosankan. Aku datang lagi ke kafe tempat aku biasa meminum secangkir kopi . Aku memesan apa yang biasa aku pesan . Dan seperti biasa pelayan yang bahkan aku tak tahu namanya itu datang lagi mengampiriku .

Dia menuangkan susu di cangkir kopi ku yang membuatku ku tersentak , "apa yang kau lakukan ?! " ucapku kesal . "Cobalah dan rasakan , kasihan lidahmu jika hanya terus merasakan kopi pahit itu " ucapnya dengan senyuman manis yang ntah memiliki arti apa . aku pun mencoba kopi yang sudah dia campur dengan susu , "rasanya aneh " Ucapku datar .

"Aneh ? , itu mungkin karena kau belum terbiasa dengan rasanya , cobalah kau rasakan pelan-pelan secangkir Moccachino itu " ucapnya dengan senyuman yang lagi-lagi dia buat semanis mungkin . "Cepat ganti kopiku" ucapku datar . Pelayan itu pergi dan kembali lagi dengan secangkir kopi hitam " Di dunia ini tidak hanya ada rasa pahit , jadi cobalah nikmati rasa yang lainnya juga " ucap wanita itu seraya meninggalkanku .

Ada apa dengan orang itu , kenapa dia senang sekali menggangguku saat aku berada disini . Tapi rasa dari minuman yang dia berikan kepadaku membuat lidahku ingin merasakannya lagi . Aku pun terus meminum sedikit demi sedikit kopi yang telah di campurkan susu oleh pelayan itu . Hingga aku sendiri pun tidak sadar bahwa cangkir yang tadinya penuh kini tidak terisi apapun .

Hari ini adalah hari libur , aku datang ke caffe tempat biasa namun kali ini aku memesan hal yang berbeda , bukan lagi kopi hitam pahit namun kopi dengan campuran susu . "Kau mulai menyukainya ? " Ucap pelayan yang biasa menggangguku . "Aku hanya penasaran dengan rasanya " Ucapku datar . "Son Seungwan , kau dapat memanggilku seungwan jika kau mau" ucapnya manis seraya meninggalkanku.

Dia gadis yang manis , ah ada apa denganku aku tidak boleh dekat dengan siapapun . Hari berlalu begitu cepat , aku terus mengunjungi caffe yang biasa aku kunjungi tetapi kini aku memiliki aktivitas lain . Mengamati gadis yang membuat ku berpikir tentang kehidupan yang aku jalani saat ini.

Datang dari mana gadis itu ? , kenapa aku mulai tertarik untuk mengetahui dirinya . Pikiranku kacau beberapa hari ini , walaupun tidak mengganggu nilai ku tetap saja hal itu menganggu kehidupanku . Dan yang semakin aneh kini aku mulai tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang aku lewati.

"Hei pria aneh " seseorang menyapaku dengan nada yang membuat ku ingin memukulnya . "Ada apa ? , kau ingin aku meminta maaf lagi ?" Ucapku pada pria yang cukup tinggi ini . "Maaf ?mmm aku tidak memerlukannya , aku hanya ingin mengenalmu " ucapnya dengan wajah yang dia buat se cool mungkin . "Byun Baekhyun itu namaku , dan aku bukan pria aneh " ucapku datar .

Pria tinggi itu kini berada di hadapan ku dengan sedikit membungkuk , "Salam kenal Byun aku Yi fan , tersenyumlah setiap saat karena senyumanmu itu sangat manis" ucapnya yang langsung pergi begitu saja . Orang yang sangat menjengkelkan , pikirku . Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan kencang membuat ku sedikit berlari untuk memasuki kelasku .

Hari ini aku tetap melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa , Ya hari aku datang ke caffe lagi . Kali ini aku datang bukan hanya sekedar untuk menikmati secangkir kopi dan beberapa buah roti . Aku datang untuk mencari gadis pelayan itu . Gadis yang membuatku sedikit keluar dari pemikiranku selama ini .

Seperti yang ada di benakku , gadis itu menghampiriku lagi . "Bagaimana kabarmu ? " Ucap gadis yang terlihat seumuran denganku ini . "Kau dapat memanggilku baekhyun , kabarku baik " ucapku seraya memperkenalkan diri . "Jadi nama mu baekhyun , oh iya bagaimana rasa mocchacino nya , masih terasa aneh ?" Ucapnya manis . "Sedikit" ucapku sesingkat mungkin .

Kami pun mengobrol untuk beberapa saat , kami juga sempat bertukar nomor handphone . Dia gadis yang ramah , cantik dan juga manis dan aku baru tahu bahwa dia seumuran denganku . Tapi ntah karena alasan apa , dia sekolah dan juga bekerja secara bersamaan .

Keesokan harinya aku membuat janji dengan gadis bernama Son Seungwan itu . Kami bertemu di caffe tempat dia bekerja tentu saja setelah aku pulang dari sekolah . "Selamat Sore " ucapnya seramah mungkin dengan senyum yang mengembang di ke dua pipinya . "Aku memiliki pertanyaan untukmu " ucapku datar .

"Tanyakan apa saja yang ingin kau tanyakan " Ucapnya ringan . "Kenapa kau terus mengganggu ku saat aku sedang berada di caffe ini" Ucapku dengan nada yang sepertinya masih datar. "Karena kau memiliki masalah yang membuatmu terpuruk dan melupakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya" Ucapnya seakan tahu semua tentang diriku . "Apakah kau seorang peramal ? atau sejenis penyihir ? " Ucapku seolah aku tak percaya akan apa yang dia ucapkan .

"Percayalah tak hanya dirimu yang memiliki masalah dan masa lalu yang kelam, Hidup adalah sebuah perjalanan ntah itu hal baik ataupun hal buruk yang terjadi pada diri kita kita harus tetap menjalani hidup ini" ucapnya seakan dia pernah mengalami semua hal buruk yang terjadi padaku. "Percayalah jika kau jadi diriku kau akan melakukan hal yang sama" Ucapku kesal . "Ceritakan masalahmu kepadaku aku akan mendengarkan" ucapnya tenang .

Ntah apa yang gadis ini miliki , tapi dia mampu membuatku menceritakan hal yang bahkan tak mau aku bayangkan lagi . Tepatnya 3 tahun lalu saat aku masih tidak tahu apa itu rasa sakit dan apa itu kepedihan . Saat itu semuanya sangatlah sempurna , hingga suatu hari saat aku pulang dari sekolah semua berubah total .

Saat itu ada seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas menghampiriku dia datang dengan seikat bunga dan sekotak coklat . Dia menyatakan cintanya kepadaku , Beruntung dia menyatakan cintanya di tempat yang sepi jadi aku tidak perlu menanggung malu karena ada seorang laki-laki yang menyatakan cintanya kepadaku . Tentu saja aku yang masih polos menolak cintanya terang-terangan , namun semenjak itu banyak hal aneh mengampiriku .

"Selamat pagi adik manis aku tahu kau sudah menolakku tapi aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mendapatkanmu " itulah bunyi sms yang aku terima dari seorang Park Chanyeol siswa menengah atas yang menyatakan cintanya kepadaku beberapa hari lalu . Aku terus mengabaikannya semua sms dan semua hadiah yang dia berikan membuatku menjadi takut dan membencinya .

Hari terus berlalu hingga suatu hari aku pulang sendirian seperti hari dimana seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas itu menyatakan cintanya kepadaku . Aku melewati jalan setapak yang hampir tidak ada orang disana . Dan pada saat itu lah ada seseorang yang membekap dan menyeretku ntah kemana .

Seseorang membawaku ke suatu ruangan gelap , aku terus memberontak tetapi tenaga yang kumiliki tidak cukup untuk melawan orang yang membawaku ini . Tubuhku di lepaskan begitu saja saat kami sampai di ruangan yang amat sangat gelap . Orang yang berada di hadapanku ini mulai memojokkanku , aku ingin lari aku takut hal yang sangat buruk menimpa diriku .

"kau tahu tak ada satu orang pun yang berani menolakku , tapi bocah ingusan sepertimu berani menolakku dan mengacuhkanku " ucap nya seolah dia akan memakanku hidup-hidup . Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa aku sungguh ketakutan bahkan kakiku gemetar karenanya . aku tersentak saat pria dihadapanku ini melepas seragamku secara paksa dan mulai mencubu leher ku .

Aku memberontak namun tenaganya begitu kuat hingga aku harus pasrah karena tidak berdaya . yang aku lakukan kini hanya menitikkan air mata , dan melakukan semua yang dia perintahkan . Dia memaksakku untuk memasukkan milikknya kedalam mulutku , aku memberontak tapi dia justru menamparku yang membuatku harus melakukan apa yang dia minta .

Hampir satu menit milikknya berada di mulutku hingga dia miliknya mengeluarkan cairan kental putih , berbau amis dengan rasa asin yang tidak enak di lidah . Secara spontan aku memuntahkan apa yang masuk ke dalam mulutku itu . setelah itu dia membantuku untuk berdiri , dia mencumbu bibirku dengan ganas , kemudian turun ke leher dan tubuhku yang meninggal kan bercak merah keunguan disana .

Dia memutar balikkan tubuhku membuka celana ku dengan kasar , dan dia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam hole ku . Aku menagis kesakitan , berulang kali aku memohonnya untuk menghentikan semua itu namun dia tak mendengarkan rintihanku . Dia terus memaukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam hole ku , rasanya perih dan sakit .

Untuk beberapa saat aku mulai merasa senang karena Dia telah mengehntikan aktifitasnya namun secara spontan ada sebuah benda besar yang memasuki hole ku yang aku tahu itu adalah miliknya . Dia terus memainkan miliknya di hole ku , aku terus menitikkan air mata saat di melakukan itu padaku . Setelah beberapa menit cairan hangat dan juga lengket memenuhi hole ku setelah itu dia meninggalkanku sendirian di tempat gelap ini .

Setelah beberapa jam tak berdaya akhirnya aku mulai bangkit dan memakai seluruh seragamku , aku berjalan dengan langkah tak berdaya menuju rumahku . Sepanjang jalan banyak mata yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan . Aku hanya menunduk karena aku sangat letih saat ini .

Sesampainya di rumah aku menceritakkan kepada ke dua orang tuaku , mereka menangis dan memelukku erat . Keesokan harinya ada berita bahwa aku telah menggoda siswa sekolah menengah atas dan tidur bersamanya hanya untuk mendapatkan uang saku lebih . Semua orang menatapku jijik dan banyak yang menjauhiku .

Semenjak saat itu aku mulai membenci orang – orang yang ada di sekitarku dan mulai tidak memperdulikan mereka . Pada saat aku memasuki sekolah menengah atas aku dan keluargaku pindah ke tempat yang sangat jauh dari rumah ku yang dulu . Semua itu agar aku dapat melupakan kejadian buruk yang menimpaku .

Tak kusadari aku menitikkan air mata saat menceritakan kembali apa yang aku alami di masa lalu , gadis di depanku hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengatakan "Seperti halnya kau yang memiliki masa lalu yang buruk , aku dan banyak orang di dunia ini juga pernah merasakannya , namun terserah padamu kau mau memaafkan dan mulai menjalani hidup baru atau kau ingin menyimpan dendam dan membuat hidupmu hancur secara perlahan " . Sejak hari itu aku mulai tersenyum , aku mulai berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di sekitarku . Kini aku pun menjalin hubungan dengan Son Seungwan .

Aku mulai bangkit dan mulai menjalani hidupku seperti orang normal . Aku bercengkrama dengan teman-teman sekelas dan mulai menjalin cinta dengan orang yang telah membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan . Kini aku mengerti kenapa kekasihku itu mengatakan semua hal itu kepadaku , itu semua karena dia pun pernah mengalaminya dengan mantan pacarnya dan yang lebih parah kini dia mengidap HIV Aids karena mantan pacarnya itu .

Namun aku menerima dia apa adanya , yang perlu aku lakukan hanyalah tidak melakukan hubungan seks dengannya , mungkin ini akan sulit tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya . Semua terasa indah semenjak hari itu namun hal indah itu berakhir ketika Virus yang tidak memiliki obat itu mulai menyerang tubuh kekasihku , secara perlahan kondisi tubuhnya mulai melemah dan membuatnya harus di rawat secara intensif di rumah sakit .

" Byun jangan menjadi dirimu yang dulu lagi , tetaplah jadi dirimu yang sekarang aku tidak meninggalkanmu Byun aku akan selalu ada sisimu " itulah kata-kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan kepadaku . Setelah kepergiannya aku mulai terpuruk kembali , semua nilai mata pelajaranku turun aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada hidupku lagi . Yang aku rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit yang bahkan lebih sakit dari rasa sakit yang waktu itu aku dapatkan .

Semua orang menyemangatiku , namun tak ada satupun ucapan dari mereka yang membuatku bangkit . Sampai suatu hari pria bernama Yi fan datang ke kelasku dengan tiga buah roti dan air mineral . "Apakah kau ingat beberapa hari yang lalu kau tersenyum dan tertawa seakan kau terlahir kembali , seakan tak ada beban di hidupmu " Ucapnya selembut mungkin . "Karena saat itu aku mendapatkan orang yang membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukanku , dan sekarang dia meninggalkanku" Ucapku datar .

"Lalu apakah orang yang membuatmu bangkit dari keterpurukanmu itu ingin kau kembali seperti ini lagi ? " Ucapnya tenang . "Tidak dia tidak ingin aku terpuruk seperti ini lagi" ucapku seraya mengingat kata-kata terakhir dari Son Seungwan. "Lalu kenapa kau kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu eum ? , pria manis seperti dirimu tidak pantas terus bersedih , bangkitlah jadilah apa yang diingikan oleh orang yang kau cintai " ucap Yi Fan seraya pergi meninggalkanku yang membuatku menatap tubuh tegapnya dari belakang .

Hari demi hari berlalu aku mulai memikirkan semua perkataan Yi Fan dan mulai mengingat kembali apa yang Son Seungwan katakan di akhir khayatnya . Perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai bangkit menjadi Byun Baekhyun Yang ceria lagi . Nilai – nilai mata pelajaranku mulai membaik , teman teman yang berada di sampingku pun mulai bercengkrama dengan ku lagi .

Hari ini seperti biasa aku pulang sendirian , tiba-tiba seseorang dengan motor besarnya mengampiriku "Dari pada berjalan kaki lebih baik kau ikut aku" . Ucap pria yang beberapa hari lalu membuatku tersadar akan kebodohanku . Aku menyetujui ajakannya , kami tidak langsung pulang dia mengajakku ke tempat yang sangat indah .

"Lihatlah matahari terbenam itu , indah bukan ? " ucapnya manis . "Ah iya indah sekali" Ucapku canggung . "Kau tahu sama sepertimu aku pernah kehilangan dan aku pun bangkit , kini aku memiliki seseorang yang mampu mengisi hatiku" Ucapnya serius . Aku mulai takut akan kata-kata yang dia lontarkan kepadaku , aku takut dia akan menyatakan cintanya kepadaku .

Dan benar saja dia menyatakan cintanya kepadaku , Aku gelagapan aku tak tahu harus berkata apa aku takut jika harus menerimanya apalagi menolaknya . Aku takut dia akan melakukan hal buruk seperti orang itu lakukan kepadaku . Dia menggengam tanganku dan mengatakan "Jangan takut , aku tidak akan memaksamu " . Aku tersentak lidahku benar-benar kelu sekarang .

"Ayo kita pulang hari sudah mulai malam" Ucapnya dengan senyuman hangat . Sepanjang perjalanan aku merasakan ketakutan yang sangat dahsyat . Namun ketakutan ku terhenti saat dia benar-benar mengantarkanku pulang dengan selamat .

Namun selama berhari-hari aku tidak pernah merasa tenang , aku takut dia menculikku dan melakukan hal buruk kepadaku . Namun Semua itu tidak terbukti dia tetap ramah kepadaku dan tidak ada teror , semua berjalan seperti biasanya .

Aku mulai menerima perlakuan hangat yang Yi Fan berikan kepadaku , aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk mendatanginya . "Soal pernyataan cintamu kepadaku waktu itu , aku menerimanya " ucap ku gugup . Dia mendekatiku memojokkanku ke dinding , kini aku mulai takut apalagi kami sedang berada di belakang sekolah . Dia terus mendekatiku dan ... Chu ... Dia mencium keningku sekilas .

Jangan takut aku tidak akan melukaimu aku akan menjagamu dengan sepenuh hatiku . Sekarang kau memiliki kesatria yang akan selalu ada di sampingmu kapanpun kau membutuhkannya . Semenjak saat itu kami sering melakukan hal-hal gila bersama , dia tidak pernah menyentuhku sama sekali meskipun aku tahu dia menginginkannya .

Hari ini aku menginap di rumahnya karena besok adalah hari libur , rumah yang sangat megah ini hanya di huni oleh dia , supir dan beberapa pembantunya . Orang tuanya Bekerja dan hanya pulang sebulan sekali . Kamarnya berada di lantai dua sedangkan kamar pembantu dan supirnya berada di lantai satu dan itupun saling bersebrangan .

"Cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu " Ucapnya seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutku seakan aku ini anak dibawah umur 7 tahun . "Nde arrasseo Hyung " Ucapku dengan menjulurkan lidahku . Selama di kamar mandi aku memikirkan hal-hal gila yang mungkin Yi Fan ingin lakukan .

Aku mulai menekan rasa takutku dan bertekad untuk memberikan diriku seutuhnya . Saat selesai mandi dan mencari pakaian di lemarinya yang besar , aku mulai mengumpulkan keberanianku . Namun aku tetap tidak melakukan apa-apa sampai aku memakai kemeja yang kebesaran dan celana yang sedikit longgar .

Yi Fan tertawa melihatku dengan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku , dia bangkit dan mulai mencarikan baju yang pas untuk aku pakai . Dan setelah mencari di tumpukkan kemejanya akhirnya dia menemukan kaos yang ukurannya mungkin muat dengan tubuhku. Saat Yi Fan memberikan kaos itu untukku aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk menciumnya .

"Kau kenapa ?" Ucapnya heran melihat apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya . "Aku ingin menjadi milikmu sutuhnya " Ucapku tepat di depan wajahnya . "Kau milikku seutuhnya walaupun kita tak pernah melakukan hal itu " Ucapnya tersenyum hangat kepadaku .

Aku mencium bibirnya lagi kali ini aku tidak melepaskannya , perlahan dia mulai membalas perlakuanku kepadanya . Ciuman kami berubah menjadi ciuman ganas , dia menuntun tubuhku menuju tempat tidur . Kami menghentikan ciuman saat paru-paru kami mulai kehabisan oksigen .

Dia mulai mencumbu tubuhku namun hal ini berbeda dengan apa yang aku rasakan sebelumnya kali ini rasanya seperti aku mendapatkan hal yang sangat nikmat . Aku terus menikmati perlakuan Yi Fan yang dia berikan kepada tubuhku . Dia mulai turun ke bawah dan mulai mengulum milikku rasanya sangat nikmat saat dia melakukannya kepada milikku .

Beberapa menit berlalu milikku pun mulai mengeluarkan isinya , aku tersentak saat Yi Fan menelan semuanya . "Apa yang kau lakukan , bukankah rasanya tidak enak ? " ucapku heran . Namun Yi Fan tidak menjawabnya dia terus mencumbuku , dia mencium bibir ku lagi .

Aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk melakukan apa yang Yi Fan lakukan kepadaku , aku mengulum miliknya secara perlahan dan menelan cairan putih miliknya saat dia mengeluarkannya , rasanya tetap saja aneh namun kali ini aku tidak keberatan menelannya. Yi fan mulai memainkan lidahnya di hole ku , rasanya sangat nikmat . Dia mulai memasukkan jarinya satu persatu secara perlahan , aku takut namun kali ini rasanya sungguh nikmat .

Yi Fan mulai menghentikan aktifitasnya dan secara perlahan dia memasukkan milikknya ke dalam hole ku . Rasanya tak sesakit waktu itu , justru kali ini aku tak ingin benda itu keluar dari hole ku . "SShhhsss ahhhh" aku mulai mengeluarkan suara suara rancau karena kenikmatan yang aku dapatkan . Yi Fan mencumbu bibirku terus menerus , sampai akhirnya miliknya mengeluarkan cairan putih itu lagi .

Rasanya hangat saat berada di dalam tubuhku , kami pun kelelahan dan mulai mengantuk . "Sekarang kau milikku seutuhnya , kau puas ?" ucapnya menggodaku . aku hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya dengan hangat , perlahan kami tertidur dalam damai .

Hari terus berganti aku dan Yi Fan semakin mesra , aku selalu merasa bahagia saat dia berada di sampingku . Kami terus menjalani hidup kami dengan saling berbagi , hidupku sanagat sempurna sekarang . Detik berganti menit , menit berganti jam , jam berganti hari , hari berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun .

Hari ini hari kelulusan kami , aku dan Yi Fan menjadi lulusan terbaik di tahun ini . Untuk merayakannya kami berdua berjalan – jalan mengendarai motor . Namun saat itu malapetaka terjadi , sebuah truk besar menghantam kami berdua kami di larikan ke rumah sakit . Mungkin Takdir memang tak seindah yang kami bayangkan .

Hari ini aku merasa bahagia karena telah memilikimu dan juga meiliki nya , kalian berdua membuatku sadar bahwa hidup ini harus tetap ku jalani meskipun cobaan yang berat telah menimpaku . Seperti apa yang di katakan oleh Son Seungwan hidup ini memiliki banyak rasa dan kita harus menikmatinya . Tersenyum itulah yang selalu kau ajarkan kepadaku . Memafkan adalah hal yang tersulit untuk dilakukan namun Son Seungwan mengajariku hal itu . Jika tidak ada kalian berdua mungkin aku tidak akan merasakan semua hal ini . Aku tidak mungkin dapat melupakan masa lalu dan tetap menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang sendirian . Terima kasih karena telah menyadarkanku akan arti hidup ini . Aku akan menunggumu di surga Yi Fan , jagalah dirimu baik-baik . Mungkin aku tak seberuntung dirimu yang masih dapat menikmati hidup ini jangan sedih Yi Fan aku tahu kau dapat melaluinya .

Byun Baekhyun

Aku Bahagia karena telah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu , ketidak beruntunganku adalah tidak dapat ikut pergi bersamamu . Namun aku yakin kau tenang di alam sana , mungkin akan sedkit lama untuk mencari penggantimu . Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah Byun aku akan selalu berjuang demi cinta yang pernah aku lalui bersamamu . Aku pernah membawamu kepada cahaya terang kini aku akan melangkah menuju cahaya terang itu . Kehidupan ku masih berlanjut Byun samapai jumpa suatu saat nanti .

Wu Yi Fan


End file.
